The disclosure relates to a method for monitoring the performances of a cable comprising at least a conductive core and an insulating outer layer for carrying a downhole assembly in a wellbore.
Electrical performances of cables such as slickline cables are indeed an interesting parameter to monitor as the communication between the surface and the downhole assembly greatly depends of the electrical integrity of the cable, each current leak on the cable generating a signal loss that may lead to a failure of the operation planned for the cable.
Methods for verifying the electrical performances of cables are already used during the build-up of the cable or, as disclosed in patent application US2013/141100, at the well site.